The Bubble Blows (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
The Bubble Blows Synopsis - Spongebob & Patrick engage in a competition to see who can blow the best bubbles after Squidward challenged them to do so. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Bubble Squidward Talking Bubbles Squidward Tentacles Old Man Jenkins Miss Shell Eugene H. Krabs Officer John Officer Nancy Barnacle Boy (cameo) Angry Bikini Bottomites Children Space Aliens (mentioned) Mr.Krabs’ Sister (mentioned) Gary The Snail The Story The story begins outside the main neighborhood, Spongebob & Patrick are playing with bubbles. SPONGEBOB: Okay Patrick! Ready! PATRICK: Yeah! Whatever that means. Spongebob & Patrick decide to blow each other talking bubbles. SPONGEBOB: Look at this one Patrick! Say hello to Bubble Squidward! BUBBLE SQUIDWARD: Everybody is a moron save for me! PATRICK: It's true as well! Watch this! Patrick blows another talking bubble with Squidward's cynical & goth talking. PATRICK’S BUBBLE: Stop existing, your lifespan has expired. SPONGEBOB’S BUBBLE: Oh just shut up and get hit by a bus already. Spongebob & Patrick burst out laughing. SPONGEBOB: Classic! PATRICK: I like classics! SPONGEBOB: Hey Patrick! I just got an idea! I’m going to prank Squidward! PATRICK: How do you plan to do that? Spongebob shows Patrick one of the front windows of Squidward's house wide open. They giggle & snicker. Squidward meanwhile relaxes in his gallery watching ballet on TV while sipping on some ink lemonade. SQUIDWARD: It can’t get any better than this Squiddy! Squidward then hears Spongebob & Patrick laugh outside and gets annoyed. SQUIDWARD: I spoke too soon. Squidward heads for his window. SQUIDWARD: I am going to go and tear a new hole into BOTH of those cleptomaniacs! HEY IDIOTS! Squidward then hears a loud explosion and is blasted across his room and down a flight of stairs with a tsunami of bubble soap. Spongebob & Patrick had pranked him with a bubble rocket launcher and lose it in laughter. PATRICK: HAHAHAHAHA!! OH MY NEPTUNE! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! SPONGEBOB: Yeah it was! Squidward's house then explodes with all the bubbles. After some smoke clears, coming out of several soapy puddles is a very angry & livid Squidward. SPONGEBOB: Oh um, okay joke is over now. PATRICK: It is? Squidward approaches the two dopes. SPONGEBOB: Oh uh hey Squidward, nice day don’t you.. SQUIDWARD: WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY HOUSE WITH BUBBLES?!! PATRICK: I can tell you! We did it because……. oh wait I forgot. SPONGEBOB: We just wanted to do a funny little prank. SQUIDWARD: There is nothing funny about destroying people's houses you beyond stupid barnacleheads!! PATRICK: Cheer up Squidward! At least you don’t have to pay taxes anymore since you’re now a homeless bum! SQUIDWARD: I can’t believe you had just said that. Squidward takes a look at what's left of his property and gets even angrier. SQUIDWARD: I WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP ALL THOSE BUBBLES OR I WILL!!! Squidward then pauses in his tracks. Patrick confused, smells his armpits. PATRICK: What? Does my body offend? Squidward comes up with an idea that could get Spongebob & Patrick to stop blowing bubbles by putting them against each other in all odds. Squidward sinisterly smirks. SQUIDWARD: You know what, I got a better idea, you two cretins like blowing bubbles so much right? SPONGEBOB: Yeah! PATRICK: I would say so. SQUIDWARD: Perfect! Because, I challenge you guys to engage in an intense bubble blowing competition! PATRICK: Sorry I uh lost you at “Perfect.” SQUIDWARD: Drrr! Whoever blows the best bubbles is the ultimate champion! Okay, are we crystal candid clear? SPONGEBOB: That sounds so much fun! I’ll do it! PATRICK: And I will too! Even though, I have no clue what you are talking about. SQUIDWARD: Okay then, chop chop! Double time! Spongebob & Patrick run off to begin the contest. SQUIDWARD: And meanwhile I will be rebuilding my new home in an eventual no bubble zone! Hahahahah! The scene cuts to Spongebob & Patrick shaking hands under a lamppost. SPONGEBOB: I wish the best of luck to you my charming friend. While you may not be so professional at the art of blowing bubbles, I still will.. PATRICK: My first client! Patrick spots Old Man Jenkins waiting in line at an ice cream shop and runs off. SPONGEBOB: Wait up Pat! Old Man Jenkins finishes eating a strawberry ice cream but before he can shuffle back to Shady Shoals, he has his personal space invaded by Patrick. PATRICK: DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE BEST EVER BUBBLE BLOWN IN YOUR LONG, MISERABLE LIFE?!! OLD MAN JENKINS: Um, not really. PATRICK: Yay! I knew you wouldn’t specifically say no! Patrick blows an elephant bubble. PATRICK: Hahaha! See! That is what us starfish call a purebred giraffe! OLD MAN JENKINS: Um, but that is an elephant. PATRICK: What is an elephant? Spongebob grabs Old Man Jenkins. SPONGEBOB: Pay attention to my bubbles OMJ! Watch this! Spongebob blows several colorful bubbles as well as a huge house one. SPONGEBOB: Cool right?! OLD MAN JENKINS: I uhh, have to go now. Old Man Jenkins tries to run away but he gets hit in the gut by Patrick's elephant bubble and sent down into a sewer hole. OLD MAN JENKINS: I don’t want to be a burden. Miss Shell, another elderly Shady Shoals resident has trouble crossing the road during traffic hour. MISS SHELL: Oh my! How could I possibly get my 88 year old brittle body across this busy road?! SPONGEBOB: Allow me ma’am! Spongebob blows a bubble bridge over all the busy boats. PATRICK: Bridges?! Lame! I got something even better! Patrick blows a bubble helicopter and drags himself & Miss Shell in. PATRICK: Air force away! MISS SHELL: Wait! My son is a licensed helicopter rider! Not me! Patrick rides his helicopter and Miss Shell is forced to parachute out before she could throw up. Spongebob notices her safely gliding down. SPONGEBOB: Oh dear! That poor old woman! Going to land on hard concrete! I got just the solution! Spongebob blows a bubble trampoline. Miss Shell lands on it and is sent right back up the water at a fast rate while screaming. SPONGEBOB: Have fun! The scene cuts to the Krusty Krab, Mr.Krabs sits in his office counting his money. MR.KRABS: $998, $999, $1000! And none of it to ever spend! Arrg Arrg Arrg! Spongebob then walks inside. MR.KRABS: Spongebob? You have the day off boyo, why are ye around? Are you going to purchase a Krabby Patty? SPONGEBOB: Better! I am going to showcase you bubbles! MR.KRABS: Bubbles? SPONGEBOB: Bubbles! MR.KRABS: Spongebob not now okay? I got better things to do, like kiss me money & polish me money and all that and what not. SPONGEBOB: You won’t be disappointed! After some initial disapproval, Mr.Krabs eventually concedes. MR.KRABS: Okay boyo, what bubbles do you have to show Old Mr.Krabs. Spongebob blows a bubble Mr.Krabs really likes. SPONGEBOB: Bubble Money! MR.KRABS: Money! Money! Money! Blow more riches! Spongebob blows bubble diamonds, gold, rubies, and anything else valuable. Even iron for texture. MR.KRABS: I am in Valhalla! Spongebob finishes his bubble showcase and bows. Mr.Krabs tries to take his bubble soap and wand. MR.KRABS: Give me ye bubbles son! They make some great smackaroos! SPONGEBOB: I wish I could but I need to best Patrick in a contest and.. PATRICK: Did somebody say Patrick?! Spongebob & Mr.Krabs exit the office and much to their surprise see Patrick sitting on a mound of thousands of bubble money. Mr.Krabs screams and smiles with delight and runs off to enjoy Patrick's creation. PATRICK: Beat that Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Grrrr! MR.KRABS: I love money! PATRICK: I know! Because, its counterfeit! MR.KRABS: Yeah! Wait what? Officer John & Officer Nancy pop out of nowhere and cuff Mr.Krabs for touching counterfeit dollar bills even if they are bubbles. OFFICER JOHN: Eugene H. Krabs, you are under arrest for having false currency. MR.KRABS: I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS COUNTERFEIT!! OFFICER NANCY: Tell it the judge skinflit! Mr.Krabs is loaded into the squad boat and driven off to the jail. After, a long fun day of blowing so many bubbles to try and get people's votes on who is better, Spongebob & Patrick reflect. SPONGEBOB: What a fun day even if we were at odds! I got to blow so many amazing bubbles and make so much people happy! PATRICK(holding a big nose): And I got this free nose! An annoyed Barnacle Boy walks up and snatches his nose back from Patrick before walking away. Spongebob & Patrick prepare to head home but are confronted by many angry Bikini Bottomites including Old Man Jenkins, Miss Shell & Mr.Krabs. BIKINI BOTTOMITE: Why did you ruin my children's school with bubbles?! Some children flash the ok symbol. OLD MAN JENKINS: You made me fall into the sewers! And I am 99 years old! Going on 100! MISS SHELL: I got abducted by space aliens & almost underwent their first experimental autopsy! MR.KRABS: And I got arrested for counterfeit! Ye are lucky me sister bailed me out! BIKINI BOTTOMITE: Jerks! SPONGEBOB: I’m sorry for this misunderstanding folks. Me & Patrick were just having fun in a competition, we had no real bad intent. While we did get carried away, it wasn’t our idea to begin with. MR.KRABS: Then who's was it?! PATRICK: It was Squidward! And he is amazing! The Bikini Bottomites realize that Squidward was the true cause behind their predicaments. Squidward finishes rebuilding his house with a hammer & nails. SQUIDWARD(to himself): Ugh! Finally I am done! While this construction process was quite a pain, it will pay off in the end because, Spongebob & Patrick have got to be miserable enough to give up bubbles by now! Oh man I am so diabolical! And I am talking to myself, again. Okay, on to the penni pasta! Squidward then feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see an angry Miss Shell about to whack him with a brick followed by Mr.Krabs & everybody else. Squidward then spots Spongebob & Patrick off in the horizon. SPONGEBOB: Don’t worry Squidward! We got your back! PATRICK: We were honest and told these fine people we annoyed that it was your idea in the bubble contest! SQUIDWARD: YOU WHAT?!! SPONGEBOB: See ya Squidward! Pat & I are now going to go jellyfishing! Lalala! Squidward looks to see the angry crowd closing in for attack. Squidward screams and hightails it down the street while the mob pursues. Gary then slithers into view with the same rocket launcher from before. GARY: Meow Gary fires it at Squidward's newly rebuilt house blowing it up and ending this fanfiction with a spray of bubbles & soap. Category:SquidwardTentacles35